Hushed Alchemist
by ShxJ
Summary: Post-Manga/Brotherhood. During Edward's second train ride, the train crashed. This has cased him to have damaged eardumbs. Ed is now permanently deaf. After a year of learning sign language and doing a little research, he returns home to the Rockbell house. What will everyone think? How will Ed cope? (Slight/One sided)Ed/Winry Edwin . Al/Winry . Parental Ed/Roy .
1. Chapter 1

{I still haven't got a beta, so you'll have to cope with the few typos xD

Disclaimer- If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist there would be a second season of Brotherhood about Ed and Winry's children's adventures c: }

* * *

It really has been two years... Two years since I left Winry after confessing to her, two years withought Alphonse. And most imporantly two years since I last heard something.  
You see, the second day one my research journey, the train I was on had a crash, and it damaged my ear drums. I'm deaf.  
That's the reason why I haven't called home yet.  
Al said he was going to return home after six months, and go back again after a week. For all I know he's been home at least 4 times. I haven't gone once, they don't knwo sign language, like I do now. I spent most of my time looking around for people to teach me the language, and learing it. As a it's very dificult language.  
Even though I can still talk, I prefer not to. As I can't hear myself, I don't really know if I'm speaking, apart from the fact I'm moving.

Train rides were already quite lonley, now they are almost depressing.

-

Eh, I hope everyone doesn't think I'm dead, not even the Colonel has seen me once. Only because of him Winry knew I and Al where alive and well. Hell, I can already feel the wrench hitting my head! Well, on a good note, my auto-mail isn't damaged. That's a first.

I step out of the train into the familuar place of Resembool. I decide to pick up a pace and jog to Winry's house, I just hope she doesn't kill me.

I take a deep breath, and breath out. I didn't realise how much I missed being home...

I knock on the worn door and wait for it to open.  
But... How am i going to explain this?

No time to think, as the door quickly opens, reveling a.. Tearful Winry. She ran up to me, cluching my chest, Alphonse smirking behind her.  
Great, I've made her cry. I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with this until I told her about my ears.

"L-lets go in.." I stutter, peeling Winry off me and patting her head, walking indoors.

I see Al's mouth moving. I suddenly feel really guilty..

"Guys, I'm not ignoring what your saying... You see, theres something I have to tell you..." I say un-easily. Al and Winry look up at me, as if to say 'go on'  
"W-well... You see, on the day after I left, the train crashed. Even though there where no life-threatening injurys, my ear-drums where damaged, and, well, I can't hear anything anymore... That's why I haven't called or anything. Man, even talking is an effot, as I can't hear myself. But I spent most of the time away learning sign language... I'm sorry,"

Al and Winry look at me sympathetically, and Alphonse walks out of the room, and came back with a note book and pen. He scribbles something on the paper quickly, and passed it to me. The hand writing is scruffy, but still ledgable.

'Don't be so hard on yourself, brother. It's not your fault, so don't say sorry. If you want, you can teach us sign language it will be easier for us to communicate. And don't worry brother, we'll all get though this, even if I'll have to be a sign-translator for people! I still love you brother, that will never change.'

I smile, a small happy tear forms in my eye, due to the last sentance. I look at Al, and nod.

"We will, but first we might as well see the colonel bastard... Tell him I'm alive 'nd all!" I laugh, and stand up, being bombarded by Al's bear hug. I hug him back tightly.

Al tugs at my sleeve, as if to say 'Let's go'.


	2. Chapter 2

{_Thank-you for the two reviews I got!3 I hope to have more! Critisism welcome! (Though I am aware of spelling, I don't have microsoft word ._

_DISCLAMER; Not even gonna bother with something entertaining, FMA is not mine ;^;_ _}_

* * *

We finally walked into the Colonel's office, littered with various random piles of paperwork, as per usual. On the way there

I decided to teach Alphonse and Winry some simple sign language, they are determined to learn it with in a few

months. I look over to Alphonse, hoping he'd be able to explain my current situation. I kinda feel useless, I guess.

Alphonse looks over to me, Roy nods. A piece of paper is given to me, very rough and rushed hand writing is on it,

obviously the Colonel's.

'I understand your current situation, Fullmetal. Looks like your next to useless at coming back with no injury's. It is

impossible to cure this, however, when I applied for the military, it was required for everyone to know sign language.

I'm pretty sure it still is for certain areas. Mines a little rusty, but I know Hawkeye's is shiny, go and see her. I'll teach

Winry and your brother some that I remember while you are gone.'

I look up to Mustang, nodded, and followed Hawkeye into another room.

I sit next to the window, staring out to the landscape of Central City. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up. She starts

signing something.  
'Edward, don't look down on the world. It's not your fault it turned out like this, just bad luck. ' She pauses. 'Besides,

you alive, you could of lost something more then your hearing, yes?'

I smirk. 'Yes, that may be it, but I still lost my hearing. People will look down on me like an abandoned child left on the

streets. Besides, I've fulfilled my purpose to Al, gave up my alchemy, there isn't anything much left for me to set a goal upon now, is there?' The smirk slowly turned into a trembling frown. "Please, leave me for a while..." I manage to

spit out. How am I going to cope the rest of my life like this? The only thing that drove me is complete. I look around

the room... Looks like Hawkeye left her military jacket... I wonder...  
I carefully look for one thing, when I found it, I made sure it was loaded. Yes. Good. I hold the gun to my throat.

I'm not one to kill the good.. But I don't feel good anymore, so I guess this is goodbye, Al... Winry... I'll be with you

soon Mum...

The floor vibrated slightly. I don't really care whats going on-

Everything stops for a moment.

Two pairs of hands try to slide the gun out from my grasp, they succed.

I breathe heavily, I turn dizzy, and everything fades to blackness.

The last thing I saw was Al and Winry's faces, ready to spill with tears any second. And the Colonel.. Looked some

what concerned. Worried, even.

I fall to the ground with a soft thump.

* * *

{_Yeah, sorry for the quickly-excallating ending there (/)w(\)_

_I cannot seam to write a happy fic, it has to be ANGSTY. Says my brain_}


End file.
